Insinuaciones de lo prohibido
by Eriredia
Summary: —No le menciones esto a nadie, anciano. —Claro que no, ¡Alguien podría pensar que eres bueno!


**Género: **Algo random y sin expectativas.

**Advertencias: **Spoiler, no tanto, pero si no has jugado mejor no te adelantes nada.

**Pareja: **Ligero Grahim**&**Link

**Disclaimer**_**: The Legend of Zelda**_ no me pertenece, es entera propiedad de **Nintendo©**, y lo es también de sus correspondientes distribuidores. Pero **Link **algún día será mío e-e.

**Título: **Agua e insinuación de lo prohibido.

—Que inusual.

La lluvia crepitaba sin cesar a su alrededor. La intensidad con que caía el agua sobre su cabeza le hacia entender que la tormenta duraría bastante; podría haber jurado que un par de kyus se habían asomado para curiosear y, en cuanto lo vieron ahí parado salieron huyendo asustados, como ratas. Como la rata que había elegido Hylia para desbaratar el regreso de su amo. Todavía no lograba sacarse ese nombre de la cabeza: Link, jamás lo olvidaría.

Grahim no habría admitido ante nadie que, cada vez que su mente quedaba en blanco, esos destellantes orbes azules, desafiantes e intensos; ese cabello de un castaño casi rubio y su mirada penetrante aparecían. Se reprendió mentalmente por esos pensamientos, si su amo se enteraba…

El crepitar cesaba. Al parecer Faron, la dragona, había aminorado su furia y encontrado una solución a sus problemas; repentinamente el agua comenzó a brotar del gran árbol a la par que el cielo se despejaba de súbito. Ghirahim esbozó una sonrisa y tronó sus dedos para desaparecer del mirador; reapareció en la cima del gran árbol, sentado en una rama en la que se encontraba dormitando un anciano kyu al que no se molestó en despertar. Fácil y bonito. ¿Acaso esa dragona creía que sus problemas con los esbirros de Grahim, desaparecerían con sólo inundar su estúpido bosquecito? Algunas criaturas acuáticas salieron del gran árbol, regodeándose con el gran espacio que tenían.

Soltó una risotada, se cruzó elegantemente de piernas y volvió a tronar los dedos. El agua, que ya había llegado muy cerca de ambos, comenzó a llenarse de monstruos. Volvió a reírse más fuerte al ver como esos seres con forma de una peonza invertida huían hacia los lugares menos infestados. Para su sorpresa y diversión, el ermitaño seguía roncando sin preocupaciones. Aunque de pronto los ronquidos cesaron.

—¿Estás aquí de nuevo, jovencito? ¿Vienes a sonsacarme más información o ya te aburrieron estos juegos? —el peliblanco bufó con desgano y apartó de una cabezada el cabello que caía sobre sus ojos.

—Sigue durmiendo, ermitaño, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Te mataré si tratas de interferir.

—Me considero neutral. No tengo intención alguna de meterme en lo que no me incumbe, pero, ¿podrías dejar en paz a mis compañeros? Están muy asustados ahí abajo. —El anciano señaló a unos seres diminutos, cruce de planta y animal, que estaban muertos de miedo apiñados en la enorme panza de su jefe. Grahim miró al anciano con curiosidad ¿Realmente se había atrevido a pedirle un favor? ¿A él?

—No entiendo por qué debería atender a las peticiones de un ser tan inferior.

—Conozco a alguien… —una sacraliposa se había posado en una de sus diminutas patas— a alguien que le gustaría mucho que los pusieras a salvo. Mis compañeros le caen muy bien ¿sabes? Seguramente se pondría muy triste si algo les pasara —pareció increíble pero, por un segundo, el autoproclamado Señor de los Demonios sintió calor en las mejillas.

—¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar…?

—Yo no insinúo nada. Con los años uno aprende a ver las cosas que los demás no. —La sacraliposa se dispuso a despegar, y cuando salió volando Grahim tronó los dedos e hizo que aparecieran nenúfares y que flotaran los troncos que estaban en el agua. Los kyus, muertos de miedo y agradecidos por la repentina aparición de esas balsas improvisadas, nadaron como pudieron hasta ellas.

Grahim se levantó. De repente, un muchacho llegó cayendo del cielo muy cerca de ellos. Al darse cuenta de lo que lo esperaba, se preparó para hacer un clavado de antología; el chapuzón mojó un poco al ermitaño, que dejó salir un gruñido de indignación.

—Esta conversación jamás tuvo lugar, si él te pregunta algo de lo que ha pasado, tú no sabes nada, ¿Queda claro?

—Como el agua bajo nuestros pies.

El Señor de los demonios bufó nuevamente, dio media vuelta (su capa hizo un frufrú) y volvió a tronar los dedos con el fin de desaparecer del lugar. Su voz se escuchó por última vez:

—No le menciones esto a nadie, anciano.

—Claro que no, ¡Alguien podría pensar que eres bueno! —Respondió él al aire, sin darse cuenta de que el muchacho que había caído lo miraba con curiosidad—. No me mires tanto, muchacho, me desgastaré.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Y los kyus? —preguntó Link con preocupación.

—Ve a hablar con la dragona, tu caída me acaba de despertar y no se nada de lo que ha ocurrido.

—¡Ah! Lo lamento… —el joven se apartó nadando cuando divisó al jefe kyu, seguramente para preguntarle por Faron. El ermitaño soltó una risa que quedó apagada por el bostezo que se asomaba por su boca.


End file.
